


【中文翻译】没有人是一座孤岛

by Lwnixndk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 弗农·德思礼是在一栋平凡的房子的一个平凡的家庭里的一个平凡的男孩。平凡至极，有人这么说他。一个成绩平凡的平凡的男孩出生在一个男人工作朝九晚五，母亲会做馅饼的家庭里。健康，中流，喂得稍胖一点，超过标准体重，或许有一点过多了。.性转！哈利，汤不热点梗。





	【中文翻译】没有人是一座孤岛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no man is an island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222598) by [Nocturnememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnememory/pseuds/Nocturnememory). 



* * *

_因为他们非常平凡，谢谢您了。_

* * *

弗农·德思礼是在一栋平凡的房子的一个平凡的家庭里的一个平凡的男孩。

_平凡至极_ ，有人这么说他。一个成绩平凡的平凡的男孩出生在一个男人工作朝九晚五，母亲会做馅饼的家庭里。

健康，中流，喂得稍胖一点，超过标准体重，或许有一点过多了。

父亲工作，喝酒，睡觉，重复。工作，喝酒，睡觉，重复。一个看报纸，抽雪茄，的男人，他说， _一个男人的价值取决于他可以给家庭付出什么。_

一个男人说， _我们是神的造物，弗农。但是神先造出了男人。_

.

他十四岁的时候有一个女孩。她举止得体，长相漂亮，用作为十四岁的女孩可以做到的最完美的方式对待喜欢她的男孩。

在教室里她坐在他的前一排，他一年都在看她后脖颈处头发的弧度，看着她书写时的手腕，她举手回答问题时的肩膀。

（这里有一个瑕疵，想着当你的大脑的演绎方式只是一部电影，一个动态的图像的时候，看着就是认识。）

于是他问她 _，你愿意——也许，想——_

但是她的眼神从他身上扫过，越过他，她说不，还没等他说完。

弗农·德思礼在这方面也相当平凡：男人常常被教导要成为行动者，实务者和创造者。

男人是世界转动的轴心。

于是弗农·德思礼面对拒绝时通常这么做：

用道理来取代借口和思考， _神经质，自以为是和婊子。_

（但他很平凡，谢谢您了，而且男人不追求女人，弗农。）

.

一开始他是齿轮上的一个嵌齿，但是弗农·德思礼知道男人的价值仅仅取决于他们可以付出什么，如果他不能付出魅力，那他就付出稳定。因为一个厚实的钱包是一个男人可以拥有的最好的品质，知道吗？

他的父亲说， _没有男人是孤岛，呸！我还不够证明吗，阿？_

但是弗农知道他的父亲从来不过是朝九晚五的工作中一个机器上的嵌齿。

回到家点燃一支雪茄，一杯啤酒和一个鸡肉馅饼。重复。回到家点燃一支雪茄，一杯啤酒和一个鸡肉馅饼。

.

然后他遇到了佩妮，他们第一次坠入爱河的时候，她是完美的，独一无二的。

极其平凡，极其狭隘，居住在一个狭小的空间里，而弗农并不，

而且她会做馅饼。

.

弗农·德思礼爱佩妮·伊万斯。

就像他的父亲声音变得含糊不清，或是他的母亲畏缩的那些时候，佩妮含着泪说，哦弗农，我得告诉你一些事——

接着， _妹妹和秘密和不正常。_

_但是，没有男人是孤岛，呸！_

弗农·德思礼付出了。

（另外，所有房子的地毯底下都会藏着一点污垢，不是吗？）

.

佩妮·伊万斯成了佩妮·德思礼，不正常的事逐渐扭曲成一个红头发的妹妹，又扭曲成一个骑扫把的黑色浓密头发的男孩，弗农，像是某种——

怪胎。

但弗农还是付出了。

  
.

  
.

一切开始于一道淤青。

一个紫色的印记，逐渐淡化成棕色，黄色，直到变成她瘦得皮包骨的手腕上的一道阴影。

她细瘦的上臂上的一圈手指印。

也许不止一圈。

一切开始于淤青。

他第一次抬起手的时候，他没想过要伤到她，但是他 _确实伤到了她_ ，而他并不后悔，因为她体内有某种不正常的东西，佩妮曾经絮叨过很久哈莉·詹姆斯·波特是一个残存在他们房子里的飘渺的东西，就像她更像是一个回想，一个被遗弃的女孩，一个在边缘里偷偷摸摸行动的东西。

_她不该在这里的_ ，佩妮说 _，我们有计划。_

一个男孩，仅此而已，仅仅是承载着一个名字的东西。

佩妮说，当她的妹妹打开信封，上面只有一个名字的那一刻就消失了的爱。

（因为心灵受到了损伤，有时候要持续许多年，但是有时候仅仅只持续一封出自一个十岁孩子之手的蓝色钢笔写成的信的长度）

  
  


（已经够礼貌了，佩妮对他说。（有几次他们打开一扇门看到一捆毯子和一个字条上写着， _对不起和姐妹和死之后。_ ）

  
  


而她现在笑着，因为 _我不敢相信我曾经想要成为她那样，我原来在想什么，想要成为一个_ ——

_怪胎。_

.

弗农·德思礼一直都很平凡，谢谢您了。

但是他也从不强势。

  
  


（支配是一件需要学习的事，在安静的餐桌上，在啤酒瓶上，在鸡肉馅饼上学习。）

而且支配太过容易变成残暴了。

.

哈莉·詹姆斯·波特是含糊的声音，是畏缩，是总是扫到地毯下的一小点污渍。

而这开始于一道淤青，一个手印，在她说出，女贞街不是我的家的时候留下的。他们在车里，她向后畏缩，因为他曾经打疼过她，她是漫长的一天后的一小点酒精，因为他向佩妮保证过他永远不会成为一个依赖于精神的男人。

于是那个女孩畏缩，她的手腕在他肉乎乎的手里显得格外的细，因为她不再是一捆毯子，而是一个十三岁的女孩。

一个十三岁的女孩，装作她没有畏缩。

所以。一切开始于一个淤青。（因为残暴是一个需要学习的东西，但实际上关系到支配的地位，而他从未强势过，但她畏缩了，淤伤了，当他说 _怪胎_ 而她听到了的时候。）

但弗农·德思礼非常平凡，谢谢您了。另外，现在时代有些不同了，你不必把你朝九晚五的平庸发泄在你的老婆身上，或是沉浸在雪茄和酒精里。

或者是鸡肉馅饼里。

但是她畏缩了，淤青了，也许这也让他的心灵淤青了，他想。渐渐淡化成紫色，绿色，血泡。因为不知为何一切开始于一个淤青，但接着他记起她从他身边飞奔而逃的样子，在他身边——

因为她害怕他。（毕竟，这难道和支配地位无关吗？）

但是弗农·德思礼付出了，没有男人是孤岛对于他的父亲来说也许是真理，但是他有老婆和儿子，而他爱他们。

真的。

然而这确实是你做不到的事。

（然而，他想，如果你的心灵瘀伤了，那它产生什么图像会有错吗？）

如果血泡破了，而你在想能让她更加畏缩一点的方法——

_但是，没有男人是座孤岛_ ，他想着，然后吻了他的老婆，吃着她做的馅饼，告诉他的儿子男人的价值仅仅取决于他可以为他的家庭付出什么。


End file.
